Computer systems sometimes fail to deliver the expected level of performance. There are many reasons for the performance level not being at the expected level. Some reasons for the performance problems are changes in workload, the occurrence of hardware or software errors, under-configuration (e.g., too little memory), configuration errors, lack of tuning, and over-commitment of resources. Addressing these problems requires first that they be detected (or anticipated, if possible); then that the reasons for their occurrence be identified; next, steps are taken to remedy the situation; and finally, the fix must be verified.
Detection of performance problems is difficult. The relevant data is not centrally available in many computer systems such as UNIX systems or the like. Further, the interpretation of that data often requires expertise not commonly associated with system administration. However, identifying performance problems is important, for their presence diminishes a customer's investment in a computer system by robbing the customer of purchased resources.
A key concern in managing a computer installation is developing metrics that adequately quantify performance. For mainframe systems, internal measures of performance are commonly used (e.g., response time for CPU transactions). Unfortunately, such metrics often bear only an indirect relationship to performance as it is perceived by end-users, and hence these metrics are often ineffective at detecting performance problems.
Detecting performance problems is even more difficult for window-based workstations (e.g., workstations running X-Windows, Microsoft Windows, or the OS/2 Presentation Manager) in that having a long response time for an action initiated in one window does not mean that the end-user is delayed since the user can still have useful interactions in other windows. Accordingly, what is needed is a system for measuring performance in a window based environment. The system should be one in which the user can quickly and easily indicate that a problem is occurring in the computer. The present invention addresses such a need.